The Ugly Duckling
by Ktbug426
Summary: You all know the story. And then it turns into a beautiful swan. Yeah Right.But maybe it could happen. Bella returns home from summer vacation a new person. Will she finally get the attention of the popular Edward Cullen? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright, I know this story line has been done before, but I like it. So I am going to write my own story to it. **

My name is Isabella Swan. I am anything but a swan. More like the ugly duckling. I am seventeen years old and I live with my father, Charlie in Forks, Washington. He isn't around much because of his job. So most of the time it's just me. I am pretty use to it now. I attend school at Fork's High School, or as I like to call it "hell." I don't have any friends, but it's better that way. Maybe the reason I don't have any friends is because I don't exactly fit the quota of a normal high school. I have long brown hair and dull brown eyes. I am 5'3" and a little bit overweight. Acne covers my face. People don't except me because I don't fit the look of a "popular" girl. Take for example, Jessica Stanley. She is tall, skinny, bleach blonde skank with so much make-up on her face. It looks like a mask I would love to rip off her slutty little face. However, summer was coming and I had a good feeling it was all about to change.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I ran a brush through my tangled hair and brushed my teeth. I went to the closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone. Okay, maybe that's a lie. There is this one guy, Edward Cullen. He is my biology partner. But, he would never date me. He was popular and gorgeous with his green eyes and messy locks of bronze hair. He wasn't like the others though. He was nice to me, but only when none of his friends were around. He could never be seen with a loser like me. I broke away from my thoughts and grabbed my backpack running out the door and jumping into my beat up rusty pick-up truck.

I arrived at school in enough time to make it to class before the bell rang. School went by pretty fast, but then lunch time hit. The worst time of the day. I always sat alone, no one ever sat with me. I sat down at my normal table and pulled out my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. I looked at the table across the cafeteria. Sitting at a table near the window was Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, with his girlfriend Alice, Emmett McCarty, Jessica Stanley, and Mike Newton. They all sat there without out a care in the world, looking beautiful without even trying. It disgusted me. I finished the page I was reading and packed up my belongings. I made my way to Biology early. I couldn't wait to leave this hell hole. Five more days, I reminded myself. Five more days and I would be off to New York to visit my sister Rosalie. Soon students began filing into the room.

"Good Morning Bella," said Edward Cullen. I looked up to be met by his beautiful smile. I felt the blood running to my cheeks. _Pull yourself together Bella._

"Good Morning," I replied. I stuffed my face back into my book. Class went by quickly. When the bell rang I retrieved all my books and quickly ran out the door but ran into somebody. I looked up to see Jessica Stanley standing there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I picked up all my books. "Next time watch where your going loser. And look at your clothes. Ew, do you dress yourself with your eyes close?"

I looked up to see Edward coil his arm around her waist. "Yeah, watch it geek!" Edward added with a chuckled. I never felt so humiliated. I grabbed my books and left. I wanted the world to open up and swallow me whole.

The rest of the week went by fast. I took final exams and got the hell outta Forks. I was now standing in a very crowded airport in New York City. I was waiting for Rosalie to come. After about ten minutes I finally found her. She was beautiful. Everything I wasn't. She had beautiful long blonde hair, with perfect facial features, and a perfect body. She was a supermodel. She spotted me and ran to me, giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Bella! I am so happy to see you! We are going to have so much fun. I am going to give you a makeover and take you shopping. By the time I am done with you, your going to have every guy in New York City following you!" She said enthusiastically. I loved it when we got to see each other. She only visited Forks every other summer. Our parents divorced when we were five. Renee took Rosalie and Charlie took me.

"I missed you too Rosalie," I said with a chuckle. I had a feeling this was going to be a good summer.

**Author's note: This is just a short chapter to see what everyone thinks. Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I made this chapter longer. Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it.**

It is officially the first day here. I woke up and made my way to the kitchen surprised to see Rose already dressed and eating breakfast.

"Well your up early. Where is Renee?" I didn't really feel right calling her Mom. She was never really one too me.

"Oh she left yesterday for a business trip. She won't be back for a few weeks. Hurry up and get ready! I have a big day planned for us!" I rushed back upstairs and hopped in the shower. I used my lavender shampoo and sweet pea body wash. I dressed myself in a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt and tied my dull brown hair in a simple pony tail. I walked back down stairs.

"Okay I'm ready," I told Rosalie. "Okay I made an appointment with a dermatologist, then we are going to get your hair done, then we are going to hit the gym. I don't want to buy any clothes till you have lost your goal weight because then the clothes will just be to big for you. So you ready?"

"I guess so," I replied. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door and into the her car.

………………………………............................................................................................

The dermatologist prescribed me a special ointment for my acne. He said it should clear up within a few weeks. Our next stop was the hair salon. We retreated back to the car and headed toward the salon. When we arrived I stepped out and followed Rosalie in.

"You will love this place. I have never went anywhere but here to get my hair done. You won't be disappointed," Rosalie said.

When we walked in, a average height, beautiful blonde woman walked towards us.

"Hello Rosalie, I assume this is Bella," the woman politely said. "Yes, Tanya this is Bella. Bella this is Tanya" Rosalie replied. The woman held her hand out for me to shake. I shook it.

"It is nice to meet you Bella. Don't worry about anything, we will have you looking hot in no time!" said Tanya with a smile. I smiled and followed her to the chair. "I was thinking dying your hair more of a vibrant brown with a side swept bang," she added.

"Sounds good" I replied. She went to work. I sat there looking at my reflection. I couldn't stand the site of myself. I was tired of being pathetic and treated like crap.

**Flashback:**

_It was a normal day at school. I sat alone at lunch, my nose stuck in a book. When suddenly I felt something dripping on my head. I turned around to see Edward Cullen in the process of dumping a carton of milk on my head. Before I could comprehend what was happening, the milk was already all over me. I looked up to see him laughing at me, and then he turned and walked back to his table of laughing friends. I didn't want to believe he would do such a thing to me. But the truth was only part of him was a good person, most was filled with cruel intentions for his enjoyment. I picked up my books and ran out of the cafeteria all the way home._

**End of Flashback.**

If there was one thing I wanted, it was revenge. I came back from my thoughts to see Tanya diligently working on my hair. I sighed and started reading the magazine beside me. Hours later I was finally done. I had to admit I looked great. My hair was no longer dull, it was vibrant. And my bangs were perfect for my heart shape face. **(Picture on profile)**

Next me and Rosalie hit the gym for a few hours. Then we went home.

"Rose, I really want to thank you for doing this for me. I means a lot" I told her. "Ohh Bella, I am happy to do this for you. I love you and I wish we could spend more time together" she replied. I hugged her tightly and went to my room. I laid on my bed and drifted to sleep.

………………………………....................................................................................

The next few weeks went off without a hitch. Rose and I continued to go to the gym everyday. I had lost ten pounds and you could definitely tell. Also my acne cream was working great. My face was perfectly clear. Rose put me on a diet which kinda sucked, but whatever works. She also took me to the tanning bed. Its not like there is much room to tan in New York City. Today she was taking me to Sephora to buy make-up. We were standing in the eye shadow section when she approached with a possibility.

"So, I was thinking of asking mom if I could spend Senior year in Forks. I would get to see you and Charlie everyday" she said. "Oh my god! That would be amazing Rose!" I replied.

"Well good, because it's already a done deal." she said. "No way!" I jumped up and hugged her. She laughed. "Alright, lets finish so we can go home and I can show you how to use your make-up."

After she finished showing me how to apply my make-up we went down stairs and watched a movie. I woke-up to the sound of movement in the kitchen. I looked up and noticed Rosalie sleeping on the other couch. Then who is in the kitchen? I got up and headed to the kitchen to see Renee making breakfast. She turned and noticed me.

"Bella! I have not seen you in awhile. How are you dear?!" she asked. "I am doing pretty well" I replied. She came up and gave me and awkward hug. "That is great sweetie."

I politely excused myself and ran upstairs to my room to avoid more awkwardness.

………………………………......................................................................................

It was August now. Almost time to go home. I reached my goal wait. I was now 115 pounds. I also grew a few inches. I stand at 5'6 now. Any fat I had now was all toned. I had a great tan also. I looked hot. Rosalie and I were going clothes shopping today. I was excited. I would no longer have to wear my ugly, now oversized clothes. I walked downstairs and Rose was there as usual.

"Good morning lovely sister. Are you ready for to shop till we drop?" Rose asked. "Sure am," I replied. I sat down and ate an apple for breakfast. I grabbed my purse and we left.

………………………………............................................................................................

The mall was huge, compared to Forks. I didn't know what to do first. Rosalie dragged me off to what felt like a million stores. We stopped for lunch at Panera. And then continued shopping. We entered Victoria Secret. She threw a bunch of bra's and thongs into the basket. I glared at her and she gave me an innocent look. After a few more stores we were finally done! I literally felt like I shopped till I dropped. We paid for our last purchase and left.

When we entered the house she immediately made me try every single thing we had bought for me. I had any time of jean your could possibly want. Ripped, dark, light, straight, flare, boot cut. She bought me every color in American Eagle sweaters. She bought me several, quite revealing I might add, shirts from Forever 21. She bought all kinds of shorts. Jean. Plaid. Solid Color. Also she bought matching lingerie sets and unlimited amounts of shoes. High Heels. Boots. Flats. Sneakers. I thought about how we were going to get this all home.

"Okay, I have a surprise for you!" Rose said. "What more could you possibly give me?!" I replied. She smiled and left the room. I followed her down the stairs. She walked outside and onto the busy side walk. "What exactly are we doing?" I asked. She pointed to the car in front of us. It was a white Hybrid SUV.**(Picture on profile)** "This," she said pointing to the car, "Is our new car we will be taking on a road trip back to Forks."

I gasped. I was speechless. "Are you serious?!" I asked. "Yep! We will leave in a few days so we have a few days to get there and a few days to get set up and shop for school supplies! Get ready for the time of your life."

**Author's note: Okay for some reason the link for Bella's hair won't show up. So I will do my best to try and fix that. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. The new semester started and I had to keep up with my new classes. Thank-you for all of your reviews.**

It was early Saturday morning, and today was the day Rosalie and I were leaving for our road trip back to Forks.

"Suitcases?" I asked Rosalie.

"Check," she replied.

"Credit Card. Junk Food. Toiletries?"

"Check, check, and check. Chill Bella, everything is going to go fine. Besides, if we forget anything, we can just call Mom and ask her to send it to us. It's all good."

"Okay okay. I'm fine. Let's get going," I replied. I took a deep breathe. Everything will be fine, I reminded myself.

"Girls?" I heard Renee calling us. Rosalie and I headed over to her and gave her a hug. "Be safe, and call me when you get there, and if you need anything," she told us. She released us and we made our way to the car getting in, and driving off.

………………………………............................................................................................

"Alright, I figured that if we drove straight through the first few days, taking turns driving, that would put as ahead a few days. And when we get there, we have time for me to register and to go shopping for school. Oh my God! This is going to be so fun," Rose said, clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

"So tell me what Forks is like!" she asked.

"There isn't much to it. Lots of green and way too much rain for my liking. It's really small. A town where everybody knows everyone and everyone knows everything about you," I replied.

"What are the people there like?"

"I am the wrong person to be asking that to," I said, keeping my eyes intently on the highway. "Nobody really gave me a chance to get to know them. They all had there little group of friends, and I was the freaky girl that nobody liked. I guess you could describe them as boring from what I noticed. It's like everyday is the same day over and over again."

"Well that sounds great," Rose replied sarcastically. "So tell me about this group of popular kids."

"Well, first there is Alice Cullen. She seems nice enough. She is very short, about 4'11. She has bright blue eyes and short black hair. She is also Edward's sister. They were adopted. Then there is Jasper Hale. He seems shy. He is tall and lanky, with dark blue eyes, chin length wavy blonde hair, and is also Alice's boyfriends. Then Emmett McCarthy. He is extremely tall. He looks like a body builder, with blue eyes, and curly dark hair. He seems like a friendly guy. "

"What about Edward?" she asked.

"Edward.." I sighed. "He is mysterious to me. One minute he was the sweetest guy to me and the next he would bully me beyond belief. Well mostly he was sweet when no one was around. He is relatively tall. He has these mesmerizing green eyes, and bronze colored hair. He is gorgeous."

"Sounds like it. Okay how about twenty questions?!" she said. "I will go first! If you had a girl, what would you name her?"

"Hmmm…I like the name Vanessa, but I'm not really sure. I have awhile till I have to decide baby names. Okay, my turn. If you were to have a boy, what would you name him?" I asked.

"Uhhh, I always liked the name Masen for some reason."

"I like that name too." I replied.

………………………………............................................................................................

After what felt like twenty rounds of twenty questions, we had finally moved on to a different game. It had been six hours since we left New York.

"Alright, it has been six hours. It's your turn to drive the next six hours. So we will each have four six hour shifts driving and then we will find a place to crash for the third night," I told Rose. I pulled onto an exit and into a gas station. It was now 3 o' clock in the afternoon. I hopped out of the driver's seat and into the passenger's seat, waiting for Rosalie to fill the tank up. (I don't know if Hybrids need both gas and electric or what. So just play along. :) ) Rosalie finished up and got back into the car, and we continued going.

………………………………............................................................................................

The next days felt forever long. I hadn't gotten much sleep, because by the time I got to sleep, I was woken up again for my shift. We had made it to a little town in Ohio. (AN: I am not sure how far they traveled, so I am just going to make it up as I go.) We found a cheap motel to crash for the night. After purchasing a room, and grabbing and overnight bag, we went to our room. It wasn't the best place I have ever stayed. There were two twin size beds with ugly green bedding and a wooden nightstand in between them. There was a old desk with a TV that looked like it was way out of its time. The bathroom looked decent enough. At least they kept it clean. I threw my bag on the floor and flopped down on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," Rose said. She walked past my bed with her belongings and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

I closed my eyes, trying to let my eyes rest. My mind was wandering all over the place. I was remembering the time Jessica and her little friends Tanya and Lauren thought it would be funny to trip me when I was walking down the hallway.

_It was late in freshman year, and I was walking down the hallway to Spanish class when Jessica, Edward, Lauren, and Tanya walked by. Jessica stuck her foot out, and being the klutz I am, I tripped and fell sprawled onto the floor. My books were scattered all over the hallway. I looked up to see all of them standing around laughing. I quickly picked up my books and ran to the bathroom, before anyone could see the tears threatening to spill. _

After Rose finished her shower, I took mine. I then got in bed and covered up and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning we were on the road again, on our way back to the town I only wanted to get away from. But now, I was ready to face them again, and this time they wouldn't bring me down.

**In case you didn't know, I do not own these characters. Reviews are much appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. J**

We had been on the roads for God knows how long. I really hadn't been paying attention. I stared out at the scenery flying pass my eyes, like sometimes life feels. You blink once and suddenly everything is different, and no matter how hard you try, you know it will never go back to the way things were. I guess I am thankful for that sometimes. But other times, I wish I could go back and relive some of my memories. They may have not been the best, but they were mine. I remember the times my father and I would go out to La Push every weekend so he could watch the game with his friend Billy Black. And now I hardly ever see him. I often wonder what it would be like if I were to suddenly disappear. Would people even notice? Would they care? Maybe they wouldn't, but maybe, just maybe they would.

A few more hours had gone by. I was driving while Rosalie slept in the back seat. We had recently passed a sign saying 'Welcome to the Great and Beautiful State of Washington!' Beautiful maybe, but for the great part I'm not so sure. I'm still waiting for that greatness to come, and so far I got nothing. I find it hard to find many great memories that I have had here. If you consider tormenting and bullying as great, then I guess I would have a lot great memories. I would often spend most of my free time in this meadow I found through the woods, not far from my house. I had spent many hours there. It was a safe haven. A place where I could be alone with my thoughts. Where I could be myself without feeling belittled or ugly, or fat. I could just be me, Bella Swan.

It was early Thursday, and we had pulled into the place I called home for the last seventeen years of my life. The house was nothing spectacular. It was a two story house, with white siding. The driveway was covered with mud. The rain was coming down at a steady pace. Charlie's car was also parked in the driveway. We had not informed him that Rose and I were coming home. We thought we would surprise him. I turned in my seat and reached my hand, and shook Rose to wake her.

"Rose, wake up we are here," she stirred slightly. "Rose if you don't wake up I will throw all your shoes into the mud!"

She shot up faster then I have ever seen anyone before. I busted out laughing. "Not funny!" she informed me with a scowl plastered on her face. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Come on, lets get inside to surprise Charlie" I told her. We headed up the front steps and I turned the lock. It was unlocked. You think a cop would know your suppose to lock your doors. I opened the door.

"Charlie!" I called. No answer. I walked into the living room to see him asleep on the couch, still in his uniform with the latest football game blaring from the TV. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

He stirred and awoke. He looked up at me and his eyes widened. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house!?" he said half defensive and half looking like he was about to shit his pants. "You know dad, you should really learn to lock your doors. Anyone could just waltz right in here, and hack you to pieces," I informed him.

"Bella?" he asked. "Yeah dad," I laughed. "It's me." He immediately pulled me into a hug. After a moment he pulled away and held me at arms length.

"I didn't know you were coming back yet. And look at you! You look so beautiful. I cant believe it's you. I didn't even recognize you!" he told me. "You I kinda figured that, when you asked what I was doing in your house," we both laughed.

Just then Rosalie walked into the room. Both me and Charlie's heads turned. "Um Dad, I brought Rosalie back with me. She is going to attend Fork's this year." He let me go and stared at her with what felt like hours.

Finally Rose spoke. "Hey Charlie, long time no see," she said. That's Rose for you. Always making a tense situation feel so much better. "Look at you Rosalie. You have grown into such a beautiful young lady. I am glad you're here." He walked and embraced her into a awkward uncomfortable hug. After a few seconds, I decided to break it up.

"Alright, Rose and I are going to get our stuff and I will help her set up in the guest bedroom," I said. Rose and I went back outside and grabbed our stuff from the trunk of the car.

I showed her the bedroom, which was nothing illustrious. There was a commendable sized bed in the middle of the room, with a matching dresser and desk also.

"I know it's not great, but we can go shopping for some new things to decorate it with," I told. She walked over to the bed and flopped down backwards on it, and stared at the ceiling.

"It's perfect. I love it," she replied. I walked over and laid down next to her, and also stared at the ceiling. "What do you think school will be like?" she asked.

"Truthfully, I have absolutely no idea. Maybe people will finally notice me. Maybe things will be just the same. Like they always have been. I always wondered what it would be like to be popular. To be beautiful, rich, careless. I wonder why life has to be so hard," I replied.

"I wish I had gotten to spend my childhood with you, Bella. To be able to know what it feels like to grow up with a sister. To have had someone to tell my secrets too, and to talk about boys with. But I guess I never will know," Rose said.

"We can still have that, you know. We may not have gotten to spend a lot of time together, like we should have. But we can still talk about boys and share our secrets. We can go to college together. We still have a lot of "firsts" we can have together. Our first apartment, our first love. It doesn't all have to be negative," I said. We stayed there silently for a few moments, just staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Bella?" Rose asked, still staring at the ceiling. "Yeah Rose?" I replied.

"No matter what happens, promise me we will never let anything get in the way of our friendship."

"I promise Rose," I whispered.

**Author's note: This was just kind of a fill-in chapter, to show the relationship between Bella and Rose. The next chapter I will start on the first day of school. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am so so so so sorry! I have not updated in awhile. I have been really busy. After this chapter, I probably won't be able to update till after school ends. Which is after the first week of June. I also want to thank all of you who reviewed or added me to story alert. I was really surprised that so many of you really enjoy this story. **

**Bella's POV**

"I don't think I can do this, Rose," I told her. iWe were sitting in the car in the school parking lot. No other students had arrived yet. "I mean what if everyone still thinks of me as a loser? What if I just end up being teased again? Or what if Edward still doesn't like me?"

"Bella, there going to be jealous. Have you seen yourself? You look hot! Sometimes you just need to take a chance, and even if it doesn't work out, at least your not wondering your whole life, what could have happened?" she replied. "You're going to be great. Remember, nobody can make you feel inferior but yourself," she added, quoting Eleanor Roosevelt.

"Thanks Rose." I reached in the back and grabbed my backpack. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car door. Rose did the same. She grabbed my hand as we walked through the doors.

………………………………..........................................................................................................

The first thing I noticed when I walked in was that there was a new school secretary. I didn't see Mrs. Cope anywhere. I approached the front desk to see a younger looking women with fiery red hair sitting in the chair, her eyes solely focused on the computer screen in front of her. I cleared my throat. She looked up.

"Hey, we are here to pick up our schedules," I said, motioning to Rosalie.

"Names?" she replied.

"Bella and Rosalie Swan," I replied. She shuffled through a few papers. She pulled out two small slips of paper and handed them to us. She went straight back to her computer screen.

"What a bitch!" was the first thing that left Rosalie's mouth when we left the office.

"I know, what's your locker number? Mine is 34." I said.

"Mine is 78. Shouldn't our lockers be next to each other, because of our last names?" she asked me. "No, our lockers are random order here," I replied.

"Hey let me see your schedule," Rose said, grabbing the piece of paper from my hand. She studied them intently for a moment. "We have third period English together, and the same lunch period," she told me, handing me my schedule back.

"I should go pick up the books I will need from the bookstore. Want to come?" I asked her.

"No I am going to find my locker and where all my classrooms are first," she replied. "Okay, if you need any help let me know," I told her. She waved goodbye and walked away.

**Rosalie's POV**

I had to admit that I was a little nervous about starting school today. A few students had started to arrive, and they were all staring at me. I mean I'm used to turning lots of heads, but here I needed to make a good impression. I would be here for the next year. I was turning the corner, when I slammed into what felt like a cement wall. I about hit the floor when two big hand grabbed my arms and steadied me. I could hear and feel the shrek of person shaking with laughter.

"It's not funny!" I said whipping my head up. My eyes met the sight of two beautiful blue eyes. He also had curly dark brown hair, and cute dimples. I looked down and my eyes raked over his body. He was gorgeous. I could see his well defined muscles through his simple white t-shirt. I looked up to see him smirking at me.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

"Egotistical much?" I scoffed. He still continued to smirk. "It's okay if you were looking. If I was you, I would be checking me out to," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk away. "Wait!" I heard him call out. I turned around to see him running towards me. "Listen, I'm sorry about running into you. I'm Emmett by the way," I said, holding out his hand.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked him straight in the eyes. "So, your not going to tell me your name?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Okay, well since your new here, why don't I make it up to you? You can come sit with my friends at lunch today," he asked hopefully.

"No thank you," I told him. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because you and your friends are jerks," I replied. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. But I couldn't help protecting my little sister. I remembered she told me the countless times Emmett had knocked her books out of her hands, or tripped her.

"And how exactly did you come to that conclusion? You don't even know me or my friends," he replied.

"Your right, I don't. But I do know someone who does," I said. "And who would that be?" he asked.

"My sister."

"And who is your sister?" he asked. "Bella Swan," I relied. He looked shock by this revelation because his mouth was hanging open. "Asshole," I added and walked away. Thankfully he didn't follow. But part of me wished he had.

……………………………….......................................................................

**Emmett's POV**

It was lunch time, and I still haven't seen the girl in the hallway. Nor have I seen Bella. I had seen a few new kids though. There was this new dorky guy whose name I couldn't remember. I hadn't told anyone that one of the new girls was Bella Swan's sister. I knew they would want to tease her, that is until they saw her. She was like the opposite of Bella**. **And for some reason, I couldn't get enough.

**Bella's POV**

I had made it through all my morning classes. Thank God, none of the teachers mentioned my last name. I liked it better that way. I was getting a lot of looks and I knew once they found out my last name, those looks would turn to shock. I entered the lunchroom and spotted Rosalie sitting at the table alone. I walked over her and sat down. I looked up to see several people looking and some giving us glances. I reverted my attention back to Rosalie.

"How was your day so far?" I asked. "Yeah about that. I kind of told Emmett that I was your sister," she replied.

"Oh," was the only thing I could think to respond with. "Are you mad?" she asked.

"No, I guess people will find out eventually," I responded.

We ate in silence for awhile. "What's a couple of pretty ladies like yourselves sitting here all alone?" said eerily familiar voice. My head looked up, and my eyes meant those beautiful green eyes I have been dreading since I got here. "I haven't seen you around here before," he said looking at me.

"Well that's funny, because I have gone to school with you since grade school," I replied. He looked at me with surprise. "Really? You think I remember someone as pretty as you. What's your name?" he asked.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Bella Swan," I said coldly.

"Bella Swan?" he said he said nervously. "You look great," he said hesitantly.

After being bullied non stop for years, all he has to say is you look great! I was furious. I stood up facing him.

"You know what Cullen? I'm done with your shit. You bullied me for years, but I'm done! I'm not poor defenseless Bella anymore! I have changed. You aren't going to control my life anymore! You better watch your back!" I yelled. By now the whole cafeteria was watching. I turned around and starting walking. I turned back around after a few steps and turned around. Edward was staring at his feet.

"Oh, and Edward?" I said. He looked up at me, but didn't look me in the eyes.

"Fuck you." I said calmly. I kind of creeped my self out. I turned back around and walk out the cafeteria doors.

Yes, victory was sweet.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!"

I turned to see Rosalie running to me.

"Hey, are you okay," she asked frantically.

"Yeah. That felt great," I said. We both busted out laughing. "Did you see his face? It was priceless!" Rosalie said.

"We should probably get back to class," I added.

"Are you kidding me? After that, I think you deserve the rest of the day off. How about we skip and go to Port Angeles?" she said.

"I don't know Rosalie," I added.

"Oh come on Bella! Live a little! You know you want to!" Rosalie said. She was right. I did want to get out.

"Okay, I will go," I said. Rosalie screamed and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the car.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

"Come on Rosalie! We have been shopping for the last three hours. I'm ready to go home. My feet are killing me!" I informed her.

"Oh stop whining. I'm almost done," she yelled from inside the dressing room. She stepped out of the dressing room wearing a knee length white halter dress. The straps were a gold color and also a strip of gold under her breasts.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It looks nice. What's the occasion?" I replied.

"Why does a girl need an occasion to dress up? I like the dress. I can use it for the countless hot dates I will have this year," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, you can change back. I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat," I told her.

………………………………............................................................................................

We stopped by a local restaurant on the way home. The food was descent but I've had better. We finally made it home around seven. Rosalie and I were laying on the couch watching old reruns of Grey's Anatomy. I yawned.

"You should get to bed. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?" Rosalie told me.

I stood up and stretched my arms. I leaned over and gave Rosalie a hug goodnight.

"Thanks for everything Rosalie. I love you. See you in the morning," I replied.

"I love you too," she said.

I walked into bed and laid my head down on my pillow. The first person to invade my thoughts as I fell asleep was Edward. And I hated that…..

………………………………............................................................................................

**Rosalie's POV**

"Hey baby, you look like you need some help," said a voice. I was standing at my locker putting my books away. I turned to see a guy from my trig class. He had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a leather jacket.

"No thanks. I got it," I replied. He stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I'm James. What do you say we get out of here, and go somewhere more quiet?"

"I say no thanks," I told him, pushing him away from me.

"Come on sweetheart. You know you want to," he said trying to put his arms around me. I pushed him away more forceful this time.

"Get off me," I yelled. But he was too strong for me, and the push did no good.

I felt his weight suddenly pulled off me. The next thing I knew James was on the ground.

"I believe the girl said no. So I suggest you get out of here, or you will have to deal with me," said Emmett. Just great. Now I'm the damsel in distress and he's my knight in shining armor. Just what I needed, I though sarcastically. James got up quickly and scrambled down the hallway, tripping a few times. Emmett turned to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I just glared at him.

"What? I was just trying to help," he told me holding his hands up.

"I had it under control. I didn't need your help," I yelled.

"Well, it looked like you did," he yelled back.

"Why are you such an dick!?" I asked.

"Why are you such a bitch!?" he yelled.

"I'm not a bitch. You just don't know how to mind your own damn business!" I replied. I turned around and stalked off. I was infuriated. Who did he think he was? I was highly capable of handling James on my own. Just because I'm a woman does not mean I'm defenseless! The bell rang signaling I was late for class. Damn it!

………………………………............................................................................................

**Emmett's POV**

What a bitch! All I was trying to due was help her out and she goes completely psycho on me! That's the last time I try to be the good guy and help her out. But she is pretty hot. I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Earth to Emmett. Penny for your thoughts?" asked the little pixie sitting in the desk in front of me.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I told her.

"Your thinking about her again, aren't you?" she asked.

"About who?" I asked innocently.

"That Rosalie girl," she replied.

"I don't know what your talking about," I said, not making eye contact.

"Bullshit. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Emmett has a crush! Emmett has a crush!" she announced obnoxiously.

"Okay okay!" I said, covering her mouth. "Maybe I do, so what?" I asked.

"Aww that's so cute!" she replied, covering her heart with her hand dramatically.

Oh no. She was up to something. I could tell. What have I gotten myself into?

………………………………............................................................................................

**Bella's POV **

It was lunch time now. My goal was to make it to the end of the day today. I walked into the cafeteria to see Rose had already saved me a spot.

"How's you day?" I asked.

"I had an unfortunate run in with Emmett this morning." she replied looking over toward his table. He met her glare and gladly returned it, before looking away.

"Yeah. I can see that," I told her. I looked back over to their table, but I didn't see Edward. I sat down with Rosalie and put my head down. I could feel a headache growing.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom. I will be back in a minute," she said, grabbing her purse before getting up, and walking out. I put my head back down. I felt someone walk by me closely. I looked up but didn't see anyone. I looked down and saw a small slip of paper on the desk. I grabbed it in my hand and slowly unfolded it.

_Meet me _

_After school_

_Behind the building._

**Author's Note: You probably hate me for the cliff hanger. Sorry. Reviews would be great!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am so sorry! I have meant to update, but I have been having writer's block. When I write, I do it on a whim. I do no thinking ahead. I just open Word Processor and start writing whatever comes to mind. I want to thank all of you who reviewed. I was surprised to see so many people really enjoy this story. I will try to do better with updating more often.**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting in last period and my nerves were getting the better of me. What if it was Edward? What was I going to say? Stop it Bella! He treated you like trash! You do not need to impress him in any way because he doesn't matter! I assured myself before turning my attention back to the board.

Finally the bell rang, signaling school was finally over. I grabbed my books and ran out. I didn't bother putting my books in my locker. I went straight towards the back doors to the school. When I arrived, no one was there. I sat down in the grass against the school wall. I pulled out an old battered copy of Wuthering Heights and started reading.

"Bella?" said a small voice. I felt kind of relieved when I realized it wasn't Edward. I wasn't ready to deal with that right now.

"Alice, hey," I replied.

"Thanks for meeting me. I didn't know if you would or not."

"Well I'm here. What did you need to talk about?" I asked.

"I think you probably already know the answer to that question," she said.

"Edward," I replied dryly.

"Listen Bella, People make mistakes. But it doesn't mean their bad people."

"Edward didn't just make one little mistake. Same with Emmett. Their bullying was an ongoing cycle. They put me through hell and back. That isn't something I can just get over," I replied jumping up and grabbing my back pack.

"Bella, wait!" she said grabbing my arm. "Sometimes, no matter what a person has done, they deserve a second chance," she told me, while letting my arm out of her death grip.

I looked at her before turning around and walking away.

………………………………............................................................................................

**Rosalie's POV**

Ugh, finally Friday! I was tired of school, and I was ready to party. After all, it was senior year. I heard there was a party tonight. And Bella was definitely coming with me.

"So, you going to the party?" I looked up to see Emmett leaning on the locker next to mine.

"What's it too you?" I relied harshly.

"I was just trying to be nice."

"Well don't. It doesn't suit you," I said.

"Ouch Rosalie, that hurt," he said mockingly, while holding a hand over his chest.

"Oh, bite me," I yelled. Meaning it as an insult.

He smirked. "I would love to," he replied cockily.

"Ugh!" I screamed before slamming my locker shut and walking away. I could feel his eyes on my ass. Typical.

I walked up to the car to see Bella sitting in the passenger side. I hopped into the driver's side.

"Hey Bells, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied.

I left it at that. She would talk when she's ready.

"So there's a party tonight. What do you say?"

"I'm not really in the partying mood today, Rosalie," she said.

"Come on Bella! It won't be any fun with out you!" I pleaded.

"I'm sure you will be fine, Rosalie. Fun follows you wherever you go," she replied with a chuckle.

"Fine! I will go without out you! But only this time. You are coming to the next party," I scolded.

When we got home, I ran to my closet.

"Bella," I yelled.

She stood at the door. "You rang?" she asked.

"Yes, I need you to help me pick out what to wear!" I told her.

"I can't decide. There's this," I said, holding up a silky red tank that criss-crossed in the back, and detailed beading on the front. "Or this." I held up a simple white halter that sunk low in the back.

"I like the red one," Bella told me.

"Good choice!" I replied.

"You know the party doesn't start for while, right?" she asked.

"Of course! But it's always good to plan ahead. Always look your best. You never know who you will see," I replied.

"You mean Emmett?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"What!" I shrieked. "Yeah right! He is a pig headed asshole. Who by the way bullied you. I would never like someone who treated you like that," I added.

"He was never horrible to me like Edward was. Sure he didn't offer much respect, but I think you two would be good together," she said.

"You, my sister, are delusional," I replied.

"Whatever you say, Rosalie," I said before walking out.

………………………………............................................................................................

By the time eleven o'clock rolled around, I was finishing up my make-up. The party had started at eight, but anyone who considered their selves cool, didn't arrive on time.

"Hey can you drop me off? I may need you to pick me up, if I can't find a ride home," I said.

"Sure," Bella replied, getting off the couch and grabbing the keys off the counter.

………………………………............................................................................................

When I arrived I could hear the music blasting. There were people crowded in the doorway.

"Thanks Bella," I said.

"No problem, just tell me when your ready to get picked up," she replied.

"Alright," I said while stepping out of the car and shutting the door.

………………………………............................................................................................

**Emmett's POV**

It was around 2 o'clock A.M. I wondered around the party, bored out of my mind. These parties used to be fun. Now I only come, because its expected of me. I wondered out back. Mostly everyone was inside or out front. The backyard was quiet. I heard a noise. It was gone before I was even sure it was there. I heard it again. I looked around the yard. He spotted a figure sitting on a bench on the other side of the yard. I walked closer and realized that the person was crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked, keeping a distance. I walked a little closer.

"Rosalie?" She looked up at me, and I see her puffy bloodshot eyes.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" I ask quickly.

"Can you just take me home, please?" she whispers.

I put my hand on her arm, and help her up. I take the jacket I'm wearing off, and sling it over her shoulder. I led her to the front where my jeep was parked and helped her up into the passenger seat before getting in on the other side. We had been driving for about ten minutes before I decided to say something.

"What happened, Rosalie?" I asked softly.

She kept her gaze down on her lap, where her hands were shaking slightly. I pulled the car over to the side of the road. She looked up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I want to know what happened," I told her.

"Well maybe I'm not in the mood to share," she replied angrily.

"Were not going anywhere until you tell me what happened," I said.

I expected her to argue. She just sighed.

"I was walking to the bathroom upstairs because I wasn't feeling very good. I was dizzy from all the alcohol," she said shakily. She looked at me and I gave her a look to continue.

"On my way there, this guy stepped in front of me. I asked him to move, but he wouldn't. He p-p-pushed me against the wall and started k-k-kissing my neck. I tried to push him off, but I wasn't strong enough. He p-p-pulled me into the room next to us and t-threw me on the bed," she said. Their were tears streaming down her face. I wanted to wipe them away, but I didn't want to make her angry.

"He got on top of me and started kissing me. I tried to fight him, but it wasn't working. He started on the zipper to my p-pants. I started giving in and k-k-kissed him back. He loosened his grip, and I flipped us over so I was on t-top. When he wasn't expecting it, I kicked him between the legs, and he let go. I j-jumped up and r-ran out back, where you f-found me," she finished. By this time she was sobbing. I was trying to contain my anger. How could someone do that to her?

I reached out and pulled her into my embrace. To my surprise, she didn't pull back.

………………………………............................................................................................

**Bella's POV**

It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning. I was laying on the couch reading, while waiting for Rosalie to call. There was a knock on the door. I figured it was Rosalie. She must have found a ride home. I got off the couch and went to the door. I opened the door.

"Rosalie I told you-" I looked up. It wasn't Rosalie.

"Edward?"

"Hey Bella."

**Author's Note: Sorry another cliff-hanger. I have to keep all of you reading ****J I focused more on Rosalie and Emmett this chapter, but I promise next chapter will be more Edward/Bella. Review!**


End file.
